Emmy vs Allie
by Zabria Rose
Summary: So, Allie, Professor Layton's newest assistant, meets Emmy, the previous one! When Emmy reads Allie's very personal journal and her biggest secret is out, it will turn into the biggest fight of all time. It's slight Emmy/Layton and slight Layton/OC. K plus for mentions of blood and a kick in the face.


Allie vs. Emmy

**Not-So-Short Author's Note: Couldn't resist. Could not resist. :D I love my OC, Allie Beauregard, and I am a minor fan of the Emmy/Layton pairing. Not as much as Layton/Allie. So... this came to me after reading a fluffy story that had Luke/Flora, Katia/Clive, and Layton/Emmy in it. I just... nearly died from the idea explosion in my brain. Just... holy wow. It was massive.**

**Enjoy~**

**xxx**

"Professor, don't you remember? Emmy was supposed to come by today!"

I nearly spit my water out from the shock. "Emmy is coming?" I asked. "Today!"

I'd seen pictures of Emmy. She was much prettier than I ever envisioned myself to be, and apparently Layton's assistant before me. I couldn't breathe for a moment. The relationship I'd built from nothing was suddenly in jeopardy, and that terrified me.

"Didn't you know?" Luke asked, looking at me. "I thought the Professor would've told you..."

"I..." I scrambled to open my organizer, and searched through the pages. There it was, today's date, and in my own writing, Emmy's arrival. "I guess he did... how did I forget?"

Then there was a knock at the door. I snapped my head to the sound, and flinched.

"I'll get it!" Luke said, jumping up, and running there. "Afternoon, Emmy!"

"Hello, Luke," I heard Emmy say. My heart clenched. "Is Professor here?"

"Yeah," he said cheerily. "Come on into the sitting room, I'll tell him you're here."

"Thanks," she said, and walked in. "Err... Who are you?"

"My name is Allie Beauregard," I said quickly, standing up. "Professor Layton's newest assistant."

"But.. you're _American,"_ Emmy said. "How did you get hired by Professor like _that?"_

"Like what?" I asked, suddenly uncomfortable in my mini-skirt and open button-down. "You mean the way I dress?"

"It's completely obvious you're American without even listening to your accent," Emmy clarified. "I wouldn't hire anyone who looked like you."

"I'm very competent in archeology, I'll have you know!" I protested. "I wasn't hired for my looks, I was hired for my skills!"

"Whatever," Emmy said, and looked to the stairs. "Hello, Professor! It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"What were you saying about Allie?" Layton said. "She's quite the smart one. I was out to lunch with Luke and I heard her talking about archeology to one of her classmates and knew she would make a fantastic assistant from the amount of knowledge and enthusiasm she had for the subject."

"See, skills, not looks," I said, unconsciously shoving my hand in my bag, my hand closing around the journal I always kept with me. No matter where I went.

We all looked up as the phone in Layton's office began to ring.

"I'll be back in a moment, ladies," he told us, and ran up the stairs.

"I'll make tea," I said, even though after three years of living in England could not stand the taste of any tea. But Luke and Layton seemed to like my tea.

"What's that in your bag you're safe-guarding?"

"Huh?" I asked, turning to her. "Nothing in particular..."

I turned back to the tea, and when I looked back at her, I realized she had my journal.

"This should be interesting," she grinned.

My heart dropped a million miles a second. The pieces of my heart contained in that journal were secret. Not another soul knew the things inside those pages.

"Wait!" I said, reaching for the journal. "I'd really rather if you didn't..."

"What's so important about it?"

"It's... kind of full of secrets I'm not ready to share with someone I just met," I replied, checking the tea. "Please... can I have that back?"

"No," Emmy said. "I'm rather intrigued by this."

She opened it.

"Please-!" I said, choking on my own despair. She couldn't find out anything in that journal. She couldn't.

"Interesting," she said after reading about ten pages, holding the book out to me. I grabbed it, closing it and shoving it back into my bag. "I would never have guessed that you had a bit of a crush on the Professor."

My heart melted into my toes. "What- else- did- you- read?" I said stiffly. "Tell- me- now!"

"It was just a few things, like your observations about Luke and Flora," she said. "You're a very deep and interesting person, did you know?"

Then, Luke, Flora, and the Professor entered, and we sat together at the table. I sat in between Layton and Luke, Flora on Layton's other side and Emmy across from me.

When the tea was ready, I poured the cups for the three people I wasn't angry with, then let the tea boil longer by a minute. Then I poured Emmy's. I got my personal water bottle, where me not drinking from it was very rare. I brought the teas over and dispersed them accordingly, then sat back down and watched Emmy take a sip.

Emmy winced as she swallowed. I suppressed my triumphant smile, instead drinking from my water bottle.

"How long are you in town for, Emmy?" Luke asked, taking a sip.

"Just a few days," she replied. "Then I'm back traveling the world."

"Oh!" I said, not knowing that was the reason behind me never seeing her. "Where have you visited so far?"

I didn't pay close attention to her response, but wrote down observations about her. Then I made a mental note to get a lock for my journal later.

"I'll probably be back tomorrow, as well. I leave from London the day after that," Emmy continued. "You don't mind me coming over, do you Professor? I'd love to get to know Allie better."

My toes curled at the thought of spending two more days with her, but I kept smiling.

"No, that's perfectly fine," he replied, sipping his tea. "Feel free to come by whenever you're in London."

For the rest of the afternoon, until Emmy had decided to return to her downtown apartment, I falsely played the part of a happy person that adored Emmy. Then I said goodbye to Layton, Luke and Flora to go to my own apartment.

But, unfortunately, I misjudged the timing and ran into Emmy on my way back.

"Hello," I said dryly.

"Oh, hello, Allie!" Emmy said in a way-too-cheerful voice. "Are you on your way home, too?"

"Shut up," I said rudely, still very angry over the journal theft.

"Oh, you're mad about the journal," Emmy concluded. "Childish, but understandable. Just be careful, Allie... or I'll use the information I learned against you."

She turned a corner and was gone.

I nearly growled from the frustration at her and ran back to get rid of the pent-up energy. It didn't work. I still sketched a picture of Emmy and taped it to my dartboard, throwing all of the darts in specific locations on the picture until she was no longer perfect. I opened my journal and ranted for many pages of my anger, then remembered that I needed a lock.

So I took an old diary lock and key and locked the journal up. The small, secret pocket in my bag was to hold the key, and then I replaced the journal into my bag.

She wouldn't read it again.

"Emmy only got the beginning of my job," I said to myself. "She doesn't know the depth of this relationship. She was gone too long..."

xxx

(**A/N: Oh, yeah, I should mention... Allie's an artistic prodigy, and has a decent singing voice. But she's musically deaf and the only thing she can write well is her personal thoughts. I'll probably do a profile on her later... just thought you should know.**)

I got up early that morning to be sure to get to Layton's before Emmy did. I'd be the most dedicated assistant. I ran all the way there, arriving precisely at eight-thirty. I had successfully beaten Emmy to Layton's.

"Good morning, Allie," Layton said to me as I walked in. "Right on time, as usual."

"Yes," I replied, walking into the kitchen. "Anything you need me to do today?"

"Not particularly. Although, I'm sad to say that I have work to do today, so if you could entertain Emmy for me that would be exceedingly useful."

"Not a problem," I said with a false smile. "Do you know when-" The doorbell rang, interrupting me.

Speak of the devil.

"Emmy! Welcome, welcome, do come in!"

"Morning, Professor, morning Allie!" she said cheerfully. "So I hear that some very excited students get to have a lecture today?"

"Ah, must have gotten around!" Layton laughed. "That is true! I daresay that I was only waiting for Allie's arrival before I took off. I have to get there early to prepare and such."

"Alright, well, maybe I'll see you later?"

"I should be home at about five, so the possibility does exist," Layton agreed. "Alright, I must get going. I will see you all later."

"Bye, Professor," I said, waving. As soon as he was gone, I turned to Emmy. "You want to 'get to know me better', do you?"

"Yes," Emmy said, narrowing her eyes. "I want to be sure to stamp out the competition that stands between the Professor and I being together."

"That's a compliment," I said, raising my eyebrows. "You call me competition!"

"Don't let it get to your head," Emmy said, flipping her hair. "You won't be competition for long, Allie..."

I felt my fury levels rise about a thousand times. I wanted to push her into a ditch and leave her there, but I contained by temper and gave a pained smile.

"Fantastic," I said. "Just fan_tastic._"

I stiffly walked into the kitchen, knowing Luke and Flora would wake up soon and want food. I hardly paid attention as I made them pancakes, imagining the cooking pancakes were Emmy burning to a crisp.

"Good morning, Allie," Flora said as she walked in. "I don't think the Professor told you, but... after breakfast, he wants Luke and I to meet him in town... Has he given you something to do?"

"Yes," I replied. "He has, he just left a few minutes ago. I'll go get Luke, you eat."

I walked past Emmy and up the stairs to Luke's room, knocking on his door.

"Luke, breakfast is ready, and Flora said you and her were meeting the Professor after. Hurry up."

He appeared, tired-looking but ready for the day. I gave him his breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen, and watched them leave to London's main market.

"So. It's just you and me, Allie," Emmy said. "I think I know what the Professor is planning, but I won't tell. It might... hurt your feelings."

And I had to deal with her the whole day. It was only nine AM.

"Shut up," I growled, flopping onto the loveseat in the sitting room. Of all cat fights I'd been in, this was the worst. And it wouldn't be over for many more hours.

(**A/N: Is anyone noticing the inconsistency that I accidentally wrote and am deciding to incorporate into the story...? About what the three missing characters said... Allie is so far failing to notice it!**)

"Don't be so mean," Emmy told me. "Is your real name Allison?"

I looked up at her. "No. I was named Allie. It's on my birth certificate," I replied, trying to stamp out the part of me that wanted to write in my journal right then and there. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Emmy replied, seating herself on the right side of the couch. Towards me. She was obviously enjoying herself, unlike I who wanted to murder her in vicious ways. My anger was bubbling inside, and was probably going to overflow by the end of the day if I didn't write soon. I stood up. "Where are you going?"

"If you can excuse me for a moment," I said, trying to be polite, "I have something to take care of."

I locked the door to the bathroom, and quickly unlocked the journal. My writing was slanting in my frustration until the end, when I recapped the morning's events, when the anger had subsided. I closed my journal, locked it, and replaced the key in it's secret pocket. As I walked out the door, I put the journal back.

"I knew it!" Emmy said, standing nearby. "Journal!"

She took it again, and found the lock.

"That's right, Emmy," I said, taking it back. "I locked it."

I sat on the couch and opened my organizer, scrawling in notes of today. Professor's lecture, Luke and Flora meeting him in town...

I stopped. Something was wrong. Something didn't quite add up...

"What is it, Allie...?"

My mind flashed back to what Layton had said when he left.

_"I need to get there early to prepare and such."_

Then to Flora:

_"We're to meet Professor in town after breakfast."_

"He can't be in two places at once," I said out loud. "That doesn't make sense."

"What are you going on about, Allie?" Emmy scoffed.

"Professor Layton," I replied, still thinking. "He's supposed to give a lecture and meet Luke and Flora at the same time. One of them has to be a lie."

"Or you could be wrong," Emmy said, but I ignored her and tried to reason my way through the puzzle I'd accidentally stumbled upon. "It could be that Professor's lecture isn't until this afternoon!"

Neither parties were known to lie. It was more likely that Luke and Flora just wanted to get out of the house, but they didn't have to lie to do that. Then an idea struck me.

I stood up, and ran up the stairs into Layton's office.

"Calendar," I said, looking at the walls. I gently pushed aside some low-hanging bones and looked at the date. "No lecture, but he has an appointment in town at ten."

"So? Did you figure out-"

"Layton was the liar," I said simply, sitting on the couch again.

"What!"

"He writes everything on the calendar in his office. It's like my organizer. On today's date, there was no scheduled lecture, but he did have an appointment in town today. It didn't specify when or why, but at ten o'clock, there's something in town," I explained, positive that my logic was actually logical. "So, Luke and Flora _were _meeting Layton in town, and not lying. They were probably conspiring last night, but forgot to make their stories add up."

"You truly are an assistant of Layton," Emmy said slowly. "That raises your chances. Well, to even them out again..."

Emmy stood up. I jumped up after her, not realizing what she was planning. By the back door, we stood, facing each other. Then everything went black.

(**A/N -again-: Omgosh. I had Emmy say something about the lecture, and Layton confirm it. But I had then made the mistake of having the Luke-Flora-Layton Conspiracy happen, and made Layton the liar. So... inconsistency. Sorry. Or... did the idea of a lecture get planted by an unknown force or was it in the conversation on the first day that I didn't write...? Haha :D**)

Next thing I knew, I was on the floor with Layton over me.

"What happened..." I mumbled, barely coherent.

"You're alive," Layton said, eyes widening. "You had me-"

I slowly sat up, leaning against the wall. I spat to my side, a red splotch marking the wooden flooring. My lip was bleeding.

"Sorry," I said apologetically. "Where's Emmy?"

"She's gone," Layton told me. "I looked all over the house, or rather Luke and Flora did, and she was nowhere to be found."

"Did you check her apartment?"

"No, but I wanted to make sure you were alright first," Layton replied. "How long was she here?"

"Um, around ten-thirty she jumped up, and I followed her," I said, thinking back. "What time is it now?"

"Noon," Layton replied, looking at his watch. "What did she jump up for?"

I thought back. "Something about evening out the odds of something... I can't recall what," I said after a few minutes. "I think I'm okay. Want company to Emmy's?"

"If you're sure you're alright," Layton said, helping me up slowly. "Ready?"

"I'll get my... My bag is gone!" I realized, my trusty brown satchel-type bag missing from my hip. "What happened to it! My journal, my organizer... My _journal!"_

"It's alright, Allie, we'll find it," Layton said calmly. "Maybe Emmy has it-"

"If that she-dog of a girl has it, she's gonna pay," I growled, grabbing his hand. "Let's go!" I marched out the front door, barely hearing Layton call to Luke and Flora.

"Allie, hang on just a moment, let Luke and Flora catch up!"

I froze, counting to ten before I started marching off again. My anger was at the maximum level, and I was sure that I was going to do some nasty things if I was pushed over the edge.

"Allie..." Not even Layton's voice, which usually had me melting, could subside any of my anger. "Allie, please, don't be rash..."

"Lead," I said, standing still. "Or tell me where to go."

I slowed my pace to follow Layton. When we arrived at Emmy's apartment building, I heard him say the room number and I pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"Emmy? It's me," I said in a sweetly demonic voice. "Please, won't you open up?"

The doors swung open, and I went through, barely waiting for the rest of my party.

I knocked on Emmy's door.

"Allie!" Emmy was holding my bag in her hand. I snatched it back, but it was empty. Except the secret pocket, which still held the key to my journal. "Why are you... I thought-!"

"Give me the contents of my bag back," I said in a low and angry voice. "Give them all back now before you regret being born."

Emmy stepped inside, and I followed, leaving the door ajar. I heard Layton and co. coming up too, as I had run to her door as soon as they had entered the building.

"Here!" Emmy handed me a stack. My book, _Serene Summers, _my organizer, and my wallet, which still had it's original contents in it. "There. That's everything."

But she was lying. I shoved my stuff in my bag, then seized her collar.

"Give me my journal back or I'll give you a new face."

"I don't-"

"Oh, lying isn't a good option," I said in a threatening voice. "Because that casts suspicion over any alibi you might have had while I was knocked cold on the floor with a bleeding face."

I looked to her legs. Small, tiny spats of red were there on the white.

"And the blood on your legs," I said. I leg go of her collar and looked for my journal in the obvious places, as if she was trying to open it without knowing the location of the key. It was there, on the coffee table. I grabbed it, and it was perfect. She hadn't even started trying yet. I stashed it back in my bag and saw Layton there. "Professor... Emmy is the culprit."

"Pardon?"

"Emmy was the one who knocked me out, cut my lip, and stole my bag," I said. "I know she's a good fighter. She could have knocked me out before I knew what was coming. And cut my lip open in the process. Then stole my bag and left me there, until you came. There's blood on her white pants, in a small spatter formation."

"Emmy...?"

"It's a lie!" Emmy protested. "I never laid a hand on Allie!"

I brushed my hair out of my face, and I realized something. A bit of leather had attached itself to my hair. It looked familiar, but it wasn't coming into focus.

Then I looked at Emmy's boots. There was a piece missing in the side.

"Not a foot, then?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip.

"N-no! Not a foot, e-either!"

My head spun for a second, then everything went into super-focus. I looked at her feet, and noticed that her dominant foot, the right, was barely tapping the ground. The same boot that was missing a piece of leather.

"Liar!" I called. "Your foot is twitching... tapping, I suppose, and I have to ask you all something."

"What!"

"Can I see your right shoes?"

"Why?"

"It'll make sense in a minute. Give me the shoes."

I examined each sole of each shoe, then realized where the piece would fit.

"Professor Hershel Layton, Luke Triton, Flora Reinhold, Emmy Altava... I know exactly how to prove which one of you kicked me in the face."

Luke's eyes got wide. "No way!"

"In my hair, I found a bit of leather, a gray-brown color. In the sole of Emmy's shoe... the same color of the bit of leather, I might add... there is a hole. If I was to put the bit of leather in this hole..." I demonstrated, "it would be a perfect fit. If I found this in my hair, the logical conclusion would be that the owner of this shoe would be the one who kicked me in the face."

"The owner of the shoe...?" Emmy looked nervous.

"This shoe, the matching shoe..." I said, tossing each person but Emmy their shoe back. "Belongs to Emmy Altava, who, after knocking me unconscious, stole my bag for the sole purpose of reading my very, very, _very _personal journal for the second time!"

I gave her shoe back to her.

"I..."

"Second time?"

I looked to Layton. "As I made tea, Emmy stole my unlocked journal while you took that call. She read ten or so pages, then gave it back. I boiled her tea a minute longer than you three's tea, as to get revenge."

"That was on purpose!" Emmy exclaimed. "How-"

"Why would you do that, Emmy?" Layton asked her, interrupting her insult. "Why to Allie, who you met _yesterday?"_

"Steal the journal?"

"Indeed," Layton said. "It doesn't make sense."

"In your letters... you talked about Allie as if she was some prodigy of archeology or puzzle-solving," she replied. "I was... jealous, and wanted to get even somehow. So I stole a precious item for awhile. But I see it now, too."

"See what?"

"She is a genius. She saw through your lie, faster than I realized there was an inconsistency," Emmy said. "I got more jealous. So I made her angry. And I tried to steal the journal again, but she'd locked it. Then I got angry... and lost control. I stole the bag and ran home... Only to find that she hid the key somewhere and I didn't have it."

"What did you want to read?" I asked. "You read a good portion..."

"I wanted to read further into your job. I started right as you were hired, remember? And I wanted to know more. To be armed better."

"Why better 'armed'?"

"She li..." Emmy looked at me, just as I looked at Layton. "She loves you, you know. I just saw it... She holds you in a different standard than most. Allie holds you in a higher place... She loves you."

"Emmy...!" I said, anger and worry rushing through me. But she wasn't done.

"But that scares me!" Emmy said. "Because... I was here first and I always kind of thought it would be us forever. But with her... I was wrong! I was always wrong! I can see why I'm no good as an assistant... I solve the puzzles after everyone else. My conclusions are old news. I bet you know that, too."

Layton looked taken aback. Two women in love with him. Bet he never saw that coming. My worry subsided a little.

"I understand you, now..." I said. "I understand it all."

"And I still can't see you clearly. See what I mean? It was her all along. The odds were never in my favor... It was Allie for him all along."

I stood up and left then. I knew my way home from here.

"If you need me..." I said as I walked out, "I'll be at home."

I walked alone, breathing in the autumn air. It was calming. Emmy, who I now could read as easily as a child's picture book, was no longer a source of overwhelming anger. Just a small bit that Layton's voice or a walk alone could fix.

When I arrived in my room, I sat on my couch and unlocked my journal, and took off the lock. I put the key and lock in the secret pocket, in case I ever needed them again on the go. I wrote for pages and pages, my strange emotions taking many words to describe. When I put it down, I had used ten pages just for that day.

I opened my worn sketchbook, drawing the little "family" I was sure I'd built with Layton, Flora and Luke... it wasn't perfect all the time, but I loved them anyway. But I couldn't add Emmy, no matter how hard I tried. The forgiveness wasn't complete. I drew her on the next page. Alone. She didn't fit in the puzzle, no matter how hard I tried.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Professor?" I said, surprised. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but I have something to ask you."

"Yes...?"

My jaw dropped at his question. Date. The very next day. I was past any surprise... this was shock. Who knew, that all this time, I could have avoided the Emmy situation if I had just said something... If I had just told him I loved him. Who knew?

"S-sudden," Is all that came out of my mouth.

"If you want, I can take Emmy...?"

"No, no..." I said. Maybe not so simple. "Of course I'll go. That's just... natural reaction?"

And that was that.

xxxx

**Not-So-Short Author's Note: SO LONG. Omgosh. I meant to stop it a million pages ago. 11 pages in Open Office, not counting the last two lines and this note. And I kind of don't like it, and it's just... not my usual style? I dunno. I do love my OC, though. Allie is fun to write. And she's an American. I think Emmy was too OOC... I portrayed her as a heartless jerk who only cared about winning... Then again, I only know her character from Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva. ONE MOVIE. I haven't played Last Specter yet, and I'm only partway done with Unwound Future. I have played Diabolical Box and Curious Village all the way, so I know Flora better than Emmy. And I bet Layton was OOC too. I have so much trouble writing such a polite character... I'm apparently a rude person. Or I can only easily portray rude/snarkiness. It was mainly Emmy and Allie I wrote about, so I just got rid of everyone else. Haha.**

**Ugh. I might change this to a multi-chapter later, like break it up, but right now... No. This is the prequel (sort of) to How Is It Over? I just realized, looking over, there are three spots where I can break it into shorter chapters, and have a three-shot instead of a hugemongous one-shot. Dunno. What do you guys think?**

**~Zabria Rose~**


End file.
